Reconciliation
by SiriuslyLoveBound
Summary: What happens when Sirius gets mad at Hermione when they are left alone?  SirMione Fanfic.My first ever fanfic, please be gentle!


**Reconciliation**

"Sirius, stop! You aren't allowed to leave!" I yelled trying to stop him. It didn't work, he just kept walking heading for the door. I rushed to the door and stood in front of it blocking him from going out.

"Move. Now." he growled, it was enough to make me shudder.

"No." I had to stand my ground. "You can't leave. What if someone was to see you, we can't risk it. What do you think will happen to Harry if he finds out you left, _and_ that I let you? Come on, Sirius. Be rational…please."

"Fine!" He yelled over his shoulder, stomping out of the room. _Great. He's pouting… **and **he's angry at me, I thought. Well, he'll just have to deal with it now won't he!_

**_Screen break_**

The house was quiet. _Creepy,_ that's the one thing someone would definitely not want to have while in Grimmauld Place. But here I was, in the vast library the old mansion had reading, while everyone else was out, drinking, clubbing, or just being out of here. Oh, and not to mention _babysitting_ my best friend, Harry's thirty-eight year old godfather, who was currently in his bedroom, pouting. Everyone just had to have plans today while I had a free day, which could have been spent in Diagon Alley or just in muggle London, shopping or walking through the parks, but with Sirius still on the run and being as idle as he was he couldn't spend the day in the house without someone there to make sure he stayed.

Gods, even when he was mad at me I couldn't help but melt at the look of those sexy, silver-gray eyes. Man, that man was too sexy for his own good. I had to shake myself. I shouldn't be thinking of my best friend's godfather that way, no matter how incredible he was, or sexy… _Stop! Don't think like that! Besides what would a guy like him want with an insufferable know-it-all twenty-one year old like me?! First of all, Harry, he would freak and then Sirius would say the age difference was too much… Just let it go…_

_What time is it anyway?_ I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 7:01. _Great, no one would even be back until mid morning, tomorrow!_ I should probably go check to see if Sirius wants anything or of he's hungry. He's been in his room for at least four hours. God, he is so immature. Although, I could just make him something, leave it on the stove with a note and then go to bed. Or just let him make himself something, he is perfectly capable, or if he chooses he can just starve, he would so deserve it.

_Harry._

God, Harry, I'm doing this for him, although I would never tell anyone that I kind of enjoy getting to spend so much time with the Azkaban prisoner.

**_Scene Break_**

I walk up the creaking stairs, smiling proud of myself that I was the only one that could get rid of the portrait of Mrs. Black. Sirius appreciated it so much when he found out.

_I got the portrait off and went ahead and locked it up upstairs in the attic so that I wouldn't have to personally destroy but hopefully would deteriorate or the rats can eat it._

_Sirius came down the stairs careful not to make any noise, lest he wake up his rather **pleasant** mother. Right at the spot it was he turned. He looked at it for a long time, and reached out to touch the bare wall where it hung._

_"It's gone, and will never be back, unless you want it to," I said. He snapped his back and looked at me, his hand still on the wall._

_"Who got rid of it?" he asked in a flat voice._

_I swallowed. "Me," I said in a tiny voice, scared he'd be upset, maybe that he couldn't get it down but I could._

_"You did?" he asked. I nodded slowly._

_The next thing I knew I was in the air being held in his arms. And it finally dawned on me that he was hugging me and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck embracing him. God he smelled good. I tried to ignore the tingling sensation I felt where his hands were on my waist and how right it felt be in his arms. He slowly lowered me to the ground still hugging me._

_I leaned back a little in his arms so that we could still hug, but so I could look at his face. I gasped. He looked incredible, those gray eyes boring into mine, his plump lips that looked just delectable, his face structure, his beautifully black shaggy hair, and him in general. He looked like a dark angel and I could feel his rippling muscles through his clothes against my chest. He was simply perfect. And in that moment, I knew, as irrational as it was, that I was in love with him, and always had been._

_And then, I saw his face inching closer to mine, my breath ragged and heavy, and I rose to meet his lips against mine in one chaste kiss. I was in paradise for a split second before he heard the kitchen door opening and the voices spilling out from within. He pulled back quickly and then looked horror struck and leaped back and ran down the stairs into the kitchen._

I was standing facing his door, bringing me back to what I was doing. I raised my hand to knock but stopped. I knew he was still mad at me and that he wouldn't lose the steam until tomorrow when everyone was back and he would then come out and talk to me and act as though nothing had happened after we both apologized and said it was alright, because the other's anger was understandable. I turned to leave.

_No,_ I thought_, not this time. He will talk to me whether he likes it or not!_ Marching back to his door I didn't even bother knocking but went right on in. I closed the door and just stopped. It was a sight to behold. There in the middle of a room I had never seen before, with broken objects and clothes strewn across the floor was a very angry and boxer clad Sirius Black.

He didn't seem to notice me at first because he seemed to be raging, and when he heard me gasp he spun around shocked and started scowling as he tumbled to the floor.

"Get out. Now!" he yelled, but when I didn't move he started glaring. "I said get out!" this time it was a low growl.

"No." I said plain and simple. He gave me a questioning glare as he got up and started towards me. I backed up when he got closer.

"What do you want?" he ground out as I was up against the door and he put his arms up around me, closing me in. I gulped we hadn't been this close since the day the portrait was brought down.

"I want to talk to you," I said in an unusually high pitched, breathy voice. I saw him grab his wand and he put a locking spell on the door before I could even react, my escape was closed. If I wanted to talk, I now had to because I noticed the wand he had used was mine and he had just chucked it over his shoulder where I could no longer get it.

"Then talk," he said in a husky voice, pushing his body against mine.

"Um… are you mad at me? Because you know you really shouldn't be. Mean it's not like I did anything bad, just make sure you were safe here, and that Harry still has you when he gets back…I mean I wouldn't want anything to happen to you and it's just…you know…difficult." I was babbling I could hear it and I knew he was silently laughing at me.

"Shut up," he said just as I opened my mouth to speak, and shut it immediately. "I know what you're doing and it's not going to work, ok?" Now I was lost. What in Merlin's name was he talking about? He knew what I was trying to do? Couldn't he see I could hardly breathe because he was so close and so undressed? I could feel myself getting more and more aroused having him against me. He started talking again but I wasn't listening, just watching as his lips move, oblivious to whatever was going on. Then I did the unthinkable and kissed him.

It took him a while to respond but he eventually did and kissed me with a heated passion I had never, in my life, felt before, shaking me to the core. I parted my lips and granted him access into the warm velvet of my mouth as he first caressed my tongue and then we both fought for dominance. After a couple of blissful moments of heated passion, we resurfaced for air, and I found that my arms were wound around his neck pulling him towards me. As I went in for another kiss he grabbed my wrists and pinned them against the door.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. "You don't want to be with me."

"But I do." I said shaking my head.

"Do you want this?" he said and bent his head to suck my neck, then biting down. "Do you?" he asked attacking another spot going around my neck.

"Yes," I moaned in a gasp.

He let go of my wrists to pull me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my locking my legs around his waist. He pinned me the wall and ripped open my top, buttons flying everywhere, and lowered his head to suck on the base of my throat. My top slid of my shoulders and soon my bra joined it on the floor. He then bent down and took one of my nipples into his mouth while tweaking the other. I arched my back against him and a moan escaped my throat. I reached up and ran my hands through his hair. It was so soft and silky and felt so right in my hands, and held on as he switched his mouth to my other nipple.

He stood up and began kissing me with a burning passion and I felt his rough hands running up my legs and under my skirt. He then ran his hands against my core making me arch into him again. God he felt good.

I felt him push my panties aside and slip a finger between my wet folds, running it up and touching my clit, making me moan and gasp. He then slipped his index finger into me and I gasped holding onto him, this was the farthest I'd gotten with anyone and it felt so damned good in me and he began pumping his finger in and out of me while kissing me still. And then felt another go in and clung to him even tighter.

"Gods you're so wet and tight. You feel even better than I imagined," I heard him murmur as he slid a third into me and reached up to run his thumb in circles over my clit making me gasp and that ball inside me tighten, waiting to burst. I felt myself rising higher than ever and began to clamp down on his fingers, restraining myself.

"Come for me, baby," he says sensing that I am withholding. I nod my head and he continues.

"Sirius!" I scream as I climax and come all over his fingers panting and basking the pleasure of what just happened. He attacks my already bruised lips and carries me to his be where he drops me and pulls of my skirt and panties. He then covers my body with his and kisses me, and continuing down my neck, across my breast, past my navel, and reaches my wet and pleasured core, where kisses me and begins to play with my bundle of nerves. I moan and arch up against him, grabbing his hair for support as he mercilessly pleasures me with his mouth.

"Sirius," I moan. "Sirius, I need you please." And he covers me with his body kissing me, letting me taste myself in his lips and tongue. Somehow that turns me on even more and I tear his boxers off him, removing the only thing that separated us from merging. He positions himself at my entrance and pushes himself in quickly, panting, and I cling to him tightly feeling as though I have been split in half, and feeling tears stinging the back of my eyes. He looks down at me, and wipes away a tear from my cheek with the pad of his thumb, and kisses me tenderly.

"Why didn't you tell me this was your first time?" he asks concern thick in his voice.

"I didn't think it would matter," I reply.

"You should have told me. I could have been much gentler."

"No. I want it like this. I want you like this. Please, Sirius, I want to feel you. I want all of you in me. I want to call you mine."

"Ok," he says nodding and begins to move in me. He leans down to kiss and we soon find a rhythm all our own, our beat. It soon becomes too slow and I wrap my legs around his waist, locking them, begging for more. He complies and picks up the pace, pushing harder, faster, deeper.

I moan as I cling against him and feel myself climbing higher and higher, knowing that I would soon reach my climax. He begins to thrust harder and somehow deeper and I tighten around him, enjoying the friction that it cause. I feel him pull out almost all the way, only to slam into me with a hard thrust, bringing me to my climax. I come screaming his name and he rides out my orgasm, spilling his seed inside me.

He collapses on top of me breathing hard, and we try to catch our breaths. I feel him going soft inside me as we begin to control ourselves. I lift my hand and push back a tendril of black hair from his forehead behind his ear. He bends down wiping my brow and kissing me softly, lovingly.

After we control our breathing, he pulls out of me and lies down beside me. I look at him and get my first glimpse of him in all his naked glory right before he pulls me against him so his chest is flush against mine.

"Wow," I said very quietly.

"What?" he asks equally quietly, as he leans to kiss my brow.

"That has got to be the best thing I have ever experienced," I say whispering, I can't possibly tell him what I was thinking: he's **huge**!

"Me too," he says grinning and kissing my lips tenderly. "Me too."

He pulls me even closer but I turn around so I can feel his muscular body against my back and snuggle into him as he pulls the covers over us.

"Sirius," I say gently.

"Mhmm."

"I love you, Sirius."

He pulls me even closer to him and tightens his hold.

"I love you, too, 'Mione, I always have." And I grin pushing myself into the nonexistent space between us, grinning, as we drift off into the most peaceful sleep we have both ever had.


End file.
